


Dog Toy

by Irishgrlnextdoor



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage and Discipline, Cages, Cock Rings, Dark, Dark Asami, Disturbing Themes, Hardcore, Imprisonment, M/M, Money Shot, Orgasm Control, Post-Canon, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Twisted shit, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishgrlnextdoor/pseuds/Irishgrlnextdoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known it was coming to this.. that Asami's patience had a limit. That limit was finite, and it had been reached.<br/>Now there was no escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.

Akihito laid sprawled out on his stomach across the large mattress. His head rested lazily upon his hands and he stared blankly up at the TV mounted high in the corner of the room. He had been watching it most all day. Not that he had lazed about all day per say. There was just little else for him to do. He had already eaten both his lunch and supper, drank most of his water, and finished reading the book he had been thumbing through for the last few days. He hadn’t been particularly interested in the book either, but it was there to help keep him occupied. Hopefully he could get a new one soon. The boy had even tried to get what little exercise he could, just to further occupy his mind. A yoga workout had played for a little over an hour earlier and he had followed along to it. It was always arbitrary what came on the little TV, but he liked it when the workout videos came on because they gave him something physical to do.

After that he had taken a bath and washed the sweat from himself. After about a half hour of that the TV had started playing the movie Cleopatra starring Elizabeth Taylor. It wasn’t particularly odd for a movie to play. Akihito had grumbled as he sat down to watch it because nothing modern ever seemed to play. It was almost always some classic romance. At least this one was in color, which was a change. The second really nice thing about it had been that it was long. Really long, which was actually fine with him because it ate up a large chunk of his day till the TV switched over to its usual news program in the evening. 

If it were up to him he would have changed the channel, or even turned the TV off. He wouldn’t have ever picked out yoga or Cleopatra or the news. It wasn’t up to him, however. Nothing was anymore and he never actually got to pick out anything that he wanted to watch. The TV had no remote and no buttons that Akihito had ever found. Just a wireless Bluetooth monitor that played what was selected for him and controlled through an app on another party’s phone. 

The news was just in the middle of flashing through a bunch of different stock updates when the TV suddenly switched off altogether and Akihito forgot to breathe for just a moment as his entire being froze at what that could only mean…

It was routine by now, but that didn’t ebb away the dread and anticipation that he felt as he waited for what was sure to follow. Sure enough, he heard the whirring and clicking sound start up from the wall behind him at the head of the bed and whipped around to look as the winch that was embedded into the wall started pulling back the slack that had been allotted to him earlier that morning. The heavy chain connected to it was sucked back into the wall link by link. Akihito’s heart hammered and his head spun in both anger and fear as he gave one last look around to see if he had failed to finish his food or left anything else undone that might earn him punishment. Not seeing anything amiss from the rules he was to follow, he had no choice but to sit there and watch as the chain continued to shorten till there was no more slack for it to lay upon the bed and it started to lift up into the air. Akihito did not move from his spot until the chain straightened out and gave a gentle but unyielding tug at the white leather collar around his neck and forced him to do so. There was no fighting against it. 

He had tried so many times before. The winch was able to pull against 2,000 pounds, however, and Akihito was a measly 140 pounds when he was soaking wet and well fed. He couldn’t get through the wall to it because of the large steel guard that both protected the wall and lined the hole itself to keep the chain from widening it beyond the little gap that only allowed for the passage of the steel links. The last link on his end was padlocked to the large metal ring that hung from the front of his collar. He didn’t have the key of course. He couldn’t remove the extra wide collar either that spanned from the tops of his shoulders up to press under the curve of his jaw in order to force his head to remain mostly forward at all times. The clasp at the back was likewise locked with a matching little heart-shaped padlocked that mocked him endlessly. 

The boy could only follow where the leash pulled him, which was currently on all fours back up the bed. It didn’t stop until there was less than a foot of space between his face and the wall. His ass pointed out to the rest of the room and his little hole was bared for easy viewing. He wanted to sit down to cover himself, but he would have to practically sit on his hands then. It would only cause him punishment anyway. It had been made clear to him from the start that it was much preferred for him to wait in this position for ‘The Master’ to arrive. 

Akihito tried his best to calm himself down, listening with all his might for any sounds beyond the door to his room. He wouldn’t hear any. He never did. The room was soundproof and he was well aware of that. Although he knew The Master was surely home now since he had wirelessly switched off the TV and retracted Akihito’s leash.

Akihito’s efforts to calm himself were shattered and he nearly flinched when he heard the hidden panel door to his room unlock and slide open. Even if he could have dared to move, the collar did not allow him to turn his head, so he was left staring at the wall in front of him as he continued to listen for any sign of The Master that had to have been standing in the doorway. Still Akihito heard no noise however faint for what felt like an eternity aside from his own shallow breathing and the drum of his heartbeat. 

He had just began to wonder if maybe The Master wasn’t there after all when his sinfully deep voice drifted through the room and pressed over Akihito in ways his hands never could. “Daddy’s home, Pet. Did you miss me?” 

Akihito couldn’t answer but to shiver at the dark unspoken promises and threats that voice always carried. There was a time that he would have riled against the man, cussing and spitting and cursing him in every way he could think to whether he could actually see him standing behind him or not. He didn’t now though. He had been taught with severity just how far that would get him and that the Yakuza* lord hadn’t been bluffing when he had first imprisoned Akihito and told him that he had already pushed the limits of his patience. The time of allowing the young photographer his free reign was up. 

Thankfully a verbal answer was not expected of him unless he was being commanded to do something. Akihito tensed at the sound of the large man’s footfalls padding across the plush carpet as he entered the room. The door slid closed behind him. The crime boss didn’t bother to lock it. He never bothered to when he was there to control his ‘precious pet’. He would lock it only when he left the penthouse. Otherwise he was more than capable of keeping an eye on the boy. 

Akihito tried to turn his head as much as he could, which wasn’t much and he still wasn’t able to see The Master, though he could hear him as he moved over to the corner of the room where the silver dog bowls were kept. One for food and one for water. Both had ‘Akihito’ engraved upon them in elegant scrolled cursive. He always inspected them to make sure that his pet was still eating and drinking. Akihito had tried refusing in the beginning. 

Another lesson harshly learned. 

“You didn’t drink all of your water,” The Master observed. 

Akihito felt another chill run up his spine. 

“I suppose… as long as you drank most of it. Make sure you finish it all tomorrow after it’s been replaced.”

Akihito felt a flood of relief wash over him and licked his lips so he could answer the command. “Y-yes Master.” The name he was forced to call the Yakuza left a bitter taste in his mouth. He had lost the right to ‘Asami’ the day he had been imprisoned here. 

He tried to keep his wits about him as he listened to the large and imposing man turn and walk towards him. The Master stood at the foot of the bed and Akihito had to bite his lip to keep back the urge to call him a nasty old pervert. He knew he was being stared at and his asshole was on full display right now. After a few silent moments Akihito’s face was bright red. His eyes screwed tight when that deep and dark voice washed over him once more. “What a pretty view to come home to." Akihito was not to speak unless given a command, thus he kept his retorts to himself as Master moved around to the side of the bed. The mattress sank down under his greater weight and Akihito was finally able to catch just a glimpse of him at last from the corner of his eye. The Master was still dressed in his three piece Givenchy suit custom fitted to his frame and his jet black hair was slicked back but for a few stray strands towards the front. His strong features and sharp eyes made him look stunning every second of every day and Akihito wanted to scream at how unfair it was that he should ever have to find the man appealing after all he had put him though. There was no denying that The Master was incredibly attractive, however, and it frustrated Akihito even more.

A firm hand came to rest on the curve of his buttocks as The Master moved again and sat down on the side of the bed next to the boy’s hip. Akihito knew he did that on purpose so the boy couldn’t see him or anything he was doing. All he could do was listen and wait and feel the strong hand rub in short strokes over the small of his back and down the curve of his cheek before repeating its course. “It was a long day. Daddy will play with you for a little bit though before bedtime.”

Akihito saw from the corner of his eye as Master’s hand came into view. He already had the leash in hand that always hung next to the door of the secret room he kept Akihito in. This one was still a chain, but it was just a normal pet leash with a hook that didn’t lock and a white vinyl handle on the other end for The Master to hold. He hooked on the normal little three-foot leash before bringing up the tiny key from his suit pocket to unlock Akihito from the wall mounted chain. It was a small relief when the weight of the much heavier chain fell away to snake through the pillows of the bed, but Akihito tried to savor it anyway. 

All too soon The Master was pulling on the new lead that hung from the front of Akihito’s neck, forcing the boy to turn but remain on all fours to face him. Akihito tried to keep his eyes averted as The Master stared at him with those hawkish gold eyes of his. After a heavy moment, Master let go of the leash and allowed it simply dangle from Akihito’s neck. 

Akihito made no move to run. He didn’t dare. He remembered the one time he had tried it. The attempt futile and pitiful. The Master had caught him again before he had even made it more than a step or two into the main bedroom that his secret room was built off of. The punishment that had followed had taught him never to try something so rash again. Akihito wasn’t a fan of pain. Not the kind that went along with beatings anyway and Master had furiously whipped him for trying to run till he was black and blue all over his buttocks, lower back, and upper thighs before locking him into the small wire kennel that sat next to his food and water bowls for two whole days. No TV and no books. Nothing to do but cry and sleep till Master came home to let him out to eat and use the restroom and play roughly with him a bit before shoving him back inside. 

Satisfied that his pet was not going anywhere, The Master ran his hand through Akihito’s hair and pulled him close for a quick kiss on the lips. “Good boy then. Let’s play a game of fetch. Go get your ball.”

Akihito tried to keep his shudder to himself as he lowered his head. “Yes Master.” 

He slid off the bed and glanced over to The Master, receiving a nod of permission to walk properly till the game began. They had played fetch once before so Akihito knew what to grab from the large wicker basket sitting against the wall. There was a sign hanging on the basket that read ‘Dog Toys’. With his back to The Master Akihito scowled at it as he opened up the woven lid. It was filled with toys alright, dildos of most every size and color, butt plugs galore, cock rings, magic bullets, clamps, and even some anal beads. There were also a few legit dog toys inside, though not nearly as much. A plastic bone, a couple balls, and a rubber newspaper. Akihito picked out a small red rubber ball, a fat black magic bullet and the remote control that went with it. 

“A cock ring too, Akihito,” Master’s voice commanded him. 

“Yes Master,” Akihito replied dejectedly before grabbing up that too. 

With his head lowered in anticipation and reluctance he carried the items back over to Master, whom took them with an easy smile. “Down,” was the only command given, but Akihito did as told, dropping to his knees and hands and allowing Master to turn him around so his ass was facing him once more. Just before Akihito had turned he had seen Master lifting the bullet towards his mouth. Spit was to be his lube for the moment it seemed. The bullet wasn’t much wider than a single finger, however, and despite the boy’s gasp the bullet slid into his asshole easily enough with a firm push and wiggle from The Master. 

It felt weird and awkward sitting just inside of him where nothing had been a moment ago and Akihito tried to breathe deep to help relax himself. He knew this was only the beginning. The game hadn’t even officially started yet. 

The Master had a finger hooked though the metal ring of his collar. Pulling Akihito up onto his knees and the boy let out a garbled moan at the way doing so caused his muscles to clench around the docile little egg that sat within his rectum. Master’s eyes bored down at Akihito’s cock, already half stiff despite Akihito’s reluctance to what was happening. Akihito wanted to whimper when he felt an electric rush just from that stare alone that caused his member to twitch and harden further. He fought hard against the feeling, knowing it would bring nothing but pain to his cock if he was to start so soon. 

The Master was gentle as he stretched the cock ring over Akihito’s member and placed it right at the base where it squeezed already even though he wasn’t even fully erect yet. There was a secondary rubber ring that stretched back and with a little finagling The Master slipped Akihito’s balls through so that it could harness behind them for a double binding. It would keep him from coming, but there was another purpose to it. The Master stretched the cock ring again enough to slip the handle of the chain leash through and knotted it. This made it so that not only would the leash be kept aloft where Akihito wouldn’t have to worry about tripping over it, but the metal of the smaller links added some weight to the cock ring and Akihito became extremely aware of the small pull on his cock and balls as they dangled between his legs. That feeling would only intensify many times over as he was made to crawl around after a ball. 

With another soft tug on the ring of his collar Akihito lowered once more to all fours and watched as Master gave the ball a gentle toss. The ball rolled only about six feet away from them, halfway across the room really, before coming to a stop. Only then did Master release Akihito’s collar with a good natured ‘Go get it’ and Akihito did not hesitate to do as told. While he moved very carefully and rather slowly upon all fours, the point was that he simply progress. With every movement of his legs and hips he could feel the sway of the leash pulling at his cock and the shift of the bullet in his asshole. He knew too that The Master was watching it all religiously. Bastard probably wasn’t even blinking. Akihito reached the ball easily enough and while he wished with every fiber of his being to simply grab it with his hand, he knew that wouldn’t do and would actually upset The Master, whom was still watching intently. With no other option, Akihito lowered his upper body, exposing the pink pucker of his hole fully to the air of the room and could practically hear The Master chuckle as he grabbed up the rubber ball in his mouth. He bit down hard on it, imaging it to be The Master’s own ball as he slowly turned and carried it back over to the waiting hand of The Master. Such hidden rebellions were the only ones he was allowed, so he refused to give them up no matter what he was forced to do externally. 

He dropped it at once into the large man’s palm and was rewarded with a pat to the head. “Good boy. Again, fetch.” 

Akihito watched in dismay as the red little ball rolled past him to the center of the floor again, stopping in nearly the same spot he had just fetched it from. He didn’t want to play this game, but it was still better than some of the others that Master played with him. At least he was playing with him. Some nights Akihito thought the only thing worse than a night of punishments was a night of being left alone. It had only happened twice that Master had gone to bed without seeing him first, too tired from work. Since he was Akihito’s only human contact, however, those two nights had been agonizingly lonely and Akihito had cried himself to sleep even while he hated himself for it. 

Akihito turned to fetch the ball once more, only to freeze in his tracks when a trembling sensation hummed throughout his ass and he knew without looking that The Master had just pushed the button for the lowest speed setting on the bullet’s remote. Akihito tensed up and gasped at the sensation that had his back bowing and ass lifting high in the air outside of his control. 

“Akihito. I said… fetch,” Master chided mischievously. 

He wanted to crawl away from the bastard, really he did. The low-key vibrations along the sensitive lining of his anus was like a hum in his brain, however, and he bit down on his lip to try to focus on anything else. Otherwise he was liable to start mewling like a kitten. He forced himself to ignore the feeling as much as he could and started to crawl his way over to the ball on shaky limbs. He let out a whimper despite himself when his cock hardened at the sensation and wagged proudly in front of him with each demeaning shift of his thighs. It would only get much worse as the game continued. 

Once more, he lowered his chest to the floor, his ass held high for Master’s viewing as he opened his mouth to grab the ball. No sooner had his teeth gripped the rubber that the toy in his ass began to hum much louder and Akihito’s eyes popped at the sudden intensity with which the bullet was pummeling the walls of his rectum. In his shock his walls had instinctively clamped down on the sensation, which was the wrong thing to do and his cock jumped as pleasure shocked through him. The Master had to have skipped over several speed settings for what the bullet was currently doing to him. Akihito couldn’t stop himself from opening his mouth and crying out in a cross between a moan and a yelp. 

The little rubber ball rolled from his open mouth and bounced off the floor. Akihito panted and shifted back and forth on his knees, trying to ease the sensation of what was happening within him. He blushed furiously; both from embarrassment at the knowledge that Master was no doubt watching him wiggle his little ass before him like a bitch in heat, and the frustration he felt as he watched the little red ball roll the rest of the way across the room and stop next to his ’toy’ basket. 

Just as quickly as it had started up, the setting of the toy in his ass suddenly decreased back down to the gentle hum of its lowest speed. The relief would have caused Akihito to collapse if he had not already been on his hands and knees. He was left panting and flustered, his face as red as his now fully hardened dick. He longed to curse The Master out, but to speak without permission would result in him being gagged once more he had only been allowed to go without one just a few days ago. He stared at the red ball as though he could will it to simply roll back to him, not knowing if he could stand to crawl anymore. If Master pulled another trick like he had just done he definitely wouldn’t be able to. 

The sinister chuckle rumbling up from behind him had Akihito flinching and his fingers dug into the plush carpet as he fought again to relax the walls of his anus from around the toy. “Something wrong, boy? I told you to fetch. A good dog would have brought it back to me by now. Hurry up.” 

There was just a hint of warning in those last two words and Akihito felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and his arms and legs broke out in goose bumps. “Yes Master,” he responded weakly, forcing himself to continue his crawl at a slightly faster pace. The cock ring gripped him mercilessly and his balls had swelled and pulled up as much as they were able, brushing the insides of his soft thighs with each movement. Akihito wished so badly to just rip the rings off of him and throw himself onto his back to jerk off, but could only imagine the punishments that would bring to him and in his present condition it was better not to imagine it at all. 

He managed to reach the ball once more, nosing it away from the wall so that he could grip it in his mouth and bit down hard so as to not lose it again no matter what. He turned and looked up at The Master then as he started to crawl his way back to him. Those golden eyes positively shined with cruel amusement and Akihito had to look away, dropping his gaze instead to the hand holding that damned remote in The Master’s lap. His owner did not use it, however, never when Akihito most expected him to. The toy inside him continued to hum away, but it was starting to become a little more bearable as his body adjusted to it. 

Akihito released the ball into Master’s waiting hand once more. 

“Good boy. I’ll give you an easy one this time. Try to catch it in your mouth.” 

Akihito’s eyes bugged and his head snapped up to try to assess if Master was kidding or not. He couldn’t catch the ball in his mouth. While he could fit his mouth around it enough to sink his teeth into it when it was pinned against the floor, it was just a little too big for him to ever be successful in the air. Set up to fail, Akihito sat back and watched as The Master gave the ball a light toss so that it arched through the air and came down right in line with Akihito’s mouth. He tried to catch it, knowing he would fail regardless, but still whimpered when the red rubber ball bounced off of his lips and rolled off to the side a good distance. The master laughed low and deep at the look of unfairness on the boy’s face as he watched the ball’s progression away from him. It stopped just a few feet short of the door and Akihito dared to stare past it at the barrier between him and his…

What was he thinking? That he just had to get out that door to be free? Impossible. There would have been several right after it just to get out of the apartment and then the building as a whole. Then he still wouldn’t be free. He would still have to run. If by some miracle Master did not catch him by that point, there would be no distance he could run that he would ever be safe from The Master’s attempts to reclaim him. He eventually would. Then Akihito would be right back here in this room, or worse. 

Ignoring the door, Akihito focused on the ball instead and crawled over to pick it up. He was halfway to it when The Master set the control to the next speed setting, causing just a moment’s hesitation this time as the boy battled through. When he bent forward to pick the ball up the speed was cranked up a notch yet again and though Akihito whined, he did not release the ball. He breathed heavily through his nose as though running a race as he turned back to The Master with the ball clamped in his teeth. The Master smiled a bit wider, the only warning before he turned the setting up more and the bullet in Akihito buzzed loudly from deep within his ass. Akihito whined around the ball and shook his head to clear away the impulse to drop to the floor and writhe all around. He had a task to complete. 

He practically growled as he focused on The Master and pushed himself forward, his arms dragging his legs whenever they threatened to fail him as his muscles clenched and slackened upon the insistent toy inside him. 

“That’s it, good boy, just a little further,” Master praised, his palm already open and waiting for the ball.

With mere inches to go, Akihito winced when The Master pushed down on the remote’s button again and once more the bullet kicked up to the highest setting. It was less bracing now that the climb had been gradual, but none the less daunting as the little toy vibrated within his asshole like it intended to beat its own way out of him. Akihito felt tears push at the corners of his eyes as he bit down for dear life on the ball in his mouth to keep from screaming outright. His back arched and he couldn’t help but plant his ass down on the carpet in an attempt to either quell the teasing feeling inside of him, or drive himself to release. He didn’t even realize The Master had reached out for the ball until he felt the tug on his teeth. He wasn’t able to relax his jaw fast enough to give the ball up without resistance, and whimpered when Master gripped the leash where it clipped onto his collar and gave it a sharp tug. The yank on the back of his neck was nothing compared to the tug on the cock ring snuggly cradling Akihito’s sensitive balls and cock at the other end of the leash. His muscles clenched involuntarily down on the toy inside. The boy whimpered pathetically, unable to resist biting down harder on the ball in his mouth. 

Master’s voice was sharper as he spoke. “Drop it, Akihito.” 

There was no resistance this time. Akihito made sure of it as he opened his mouth wide and The Master pulled the ball out. With nothing to muffle any of the noises he made now, Akihito licked his lips and tried hard to suppress the low moans and whimpers escaping the back of his throat. The walls of his rectum spasm around the toy and Akihito let out a cry when he realized that it was slowly vibrating its way back out. He tried hard to clench around it once more, but it seemed to only drive the toy out more and the tears finally escaped him to trace down his cheeks as he realized he has lost the battle. The little toy slipped from his twitching asshole and dropped to the carpet. No longer muffled, the buzzing sound filled the room to announce his failure to The Master and he glanced down at the little egg rocking back and forth on the carpet between the boy’s knees. 

Akihito panted, trying to catch his breath as The Master used the remote once more to silence and still the bullet. Master still hadn’t let go of Akihito’s leash, however, and he yelped when another cruel yank was given to it. The tug on his cock might have done him in if it wasn’t for the snug grip of the cock ring and Akihito gasped as his body arched but ultimately no release came. “P-please…” he tried to beg, hoping The Master would take some pity on him after his failure to hold the toy inside of him. 

The firm grip on his leash meant he couldn’t have pulled away even if he tried as The Master leaned forward. His golden eyes narrowed and heated as he brushed his lips against Akihito’s and silenced him. “Done playing already? Daddy hasn’t worn you out has he, pet?” 

The Master shifted and patted the space of cushion next to him. “Up.”

“Yes M-Master,” Akihito panted, his legs trembling as he pushed himself up and crawled onto the mattress next to him. 

He froze mid-movement when no sooner had his hands and knees hit the mattress that Master plunged a cold slick finger into his asshole. The Master hooked it inside of him to hold him in place as stars flashed before his eyes as a sensitive spot was brushed over. Akihito glanced over his shoulder nervously to the large man sitting next to him. The stare fixed on him was heated, but the man himself was impassive, as though he didn’t currently have a finger shoved knuckle deep into the boy’s already tenderized asshole. Akihito’s eyes flicked down to the other hand of The Master, the ball and remote forgotten in his lap and a small bottle Akihito recognized to be the lube that Master always kept in his pocket gripped tightly in his other hand. He had used the boy’s misdirected attention as he climbed onto the bed to his advantage it seemed. 

“Roll over onto your back. Daddy will give you belly rubs for trying to be a good boy,” Master smirked.

Akihito let out a small sigh. “Thank you, Master.” He tried not to jerk around or pull away too much as he did as instructed to receive his ‘reward’. Once on his back with his legs held up and apart in the air, Master’s finger still buried deep inside him, Akihito rested his arms next to him on either side. He gripped his own knees to keep his legs up and open for Master. The chain was a cold weight as it rested in a line down his chest and stomach, pulling gently at the back of his balls now as they sat on display like an offering. His cock was still hard, precum dripping down onto the mound of his pelvis where it rested upon him. 

The wide collar made it impossible to glance down his body to see what The Master was doing. He could see The Master’s face above him though, having shifted around to kneel over him. The Master’s expression was the greatest of contradictions, just as warm and loving as it was predatory and cool. Like The Master didn’t know whether to kiss him or bite him and Akihito’s stomach fluttered and his stiff little cock jumped in anticipation. 

More lube was applied, squirted directly onto his asshole and the boy winced at the cold but pleasurable feeling before Master reinserted his finger and started to slowly wriggle it about inside of him. His cheeks flushed and the boy gasped at the ceiling as Master’s other hand rested upon the flat of his stomach. The hand there was a gentle weight that pushed down to hold him there and intensified the sensation of his long finger pushing further into him. As though he meant to drive his finger so far into the boy as to meet his hand laying upon the youth’s stomach.

Akihito gasped and shuddered repeatedly at the sensations as Master’s finger pumped into him, feeling good, but hardly filled. His cock and balls felt heavy from the need to release and he knew he would need more if that were to happen. Almost as if granting his wish, a second finger forced its way in alongside the first, taking advantage of the extra lube and stretching him further. The faint stinging feeling ebbed almost instantly as the need built up inside Akihito till he was moaning in almost a constant stream. The Master’s firm hand on his stomach would push down every now and then, helping to rock the boy back further onto his fingers and soft praises brushed over his pet’s skin like a caress. “Good boy. Such a good boy. You like having tummy rubs don’t you, pet?”

Akihito couldn’t have formed a coherent word if he had studied for it and merely continued to moan in abandon to the feeling. He could come at a moment’s notice if not for the merciless ring still around him. Tender to the touch now, it felt both amazing and slightly painful when Master’s hand slipped down from his stomach to brush over his cock and down to cup his balls. The strong hand gave a firm squeeze before slipping back up the cock. The motion was repeated again and again as The Master’s fingers continued to piston within him. Before long the boy’s moans had risen to sound just short of screaming as he arched his body forward and back under the touch of his owner. One moment his eyes would be wide open, and the next screwed shut as he turned his head this way and that to fight the feeling from overwhelming him into another halted orgasm. 

“Daddy loves you so much. Who’s a good boy? You are. Such a good boy.” 

Akihito was flushed all over but his shame failed to override his mounting pleasure as he opened his legs wider for The Master’s touch. The sudden disappearance of The Master’s fingers inside of him left him gasping and keening as he slowly dropped down from his high. The Master did not allow him to drop too far, however, shifting off of the bed and repositioning himself before Akihito’s splayed asshole. The boy could only listen to the sounds as Master removed his suit jacket and slowly unzipped the fly of his pressed pants, unbuttoning them and allowing them to drop down from his hips. He couldn’t see, but he was sure that even now The Master’s large cock was freed and hovering menacingly over his quivering little gape. 

A bit more of the cold lube was dripped directly onto his heated hole, causing him to shiver pleasantly. The master’s hands rested the backs of his thighs, pushing them further up till Akihito was nearly bent over double and his asshole was on level with Master’s cock. The lube trickled further down inside of him, his rectum stretched and waiting for what was sure to come next. Not quite stretched enough, the fit was still tight and Akihito’s breathing kicked up and sweat formed on his back and brow as the head of The Master’s cock slowly forced him to open even further. The slight burning pain was back and the boy clenched his teeth when he started to cry out from it. 

When he was beginning to think he couldn’t possibly be stretched any more, there was a slight retreat of The Master’s hips, only for them to surge forward till the long thick shaft was buried up to the hilt. Even then The Master continued to grind against the smaller body beneath him as though he was trying to get even deeper. Akihito wailed and writhed against the mattress, his orgasm stopped once more by the pinch of the cock ring squeezing down on his swelling little penis. The pain flared when at last The Master started to pull out of him, only to ebb slightly when he pushed forward again. With each swing of his powerful hips the pain died a little more in favor of pleasure. When The Master pushed even harder on the backs of Akihito’s knees to angle his hips further up, he started hitting right against the boy’s prostate and left his pet nearly screaming once again at the mind melting ecstasy. 

He drove them both at a hard and fast pace, unrelenting even as the boy’s arms flailed about, gripping at the sheets around him in desperation. They let him down in his pursuit of something stable to hang onto and The Master continued to pummel into his tightly pulsing asshole. He longed to touch his own cock, but for as numbed as his mind was, he still did not dare to without permission. He grabbed onto The Master’s knees on either side of his small hips like they were lifelines, silently mouthing the word ‘please’ over and over again between his moans. 

Akihito was acutely aware of it when the pace slowed down just slightly. The backs of his ankles were balanced upon the strong broad shoulders of his owner in order to free up the man’s hands without having to stop. He nearly flinched when he felt a tug at his cock and balls. It had to have been gentle, but for how sensitive he was right now it felt like the ring had practically been torn off of him. He let out a cry at the relief mixed with the pain. Another cry tore through his throat when the grip of the ring was replaced by The Master’s hand firmly encircling his cock to keep him from cumming as he desperately wished to at this point. 

“Are you a good boy, Akihito? Will you be good for your Master?”

Several words snapped though the boy’s consciousness, but he managed to somehow push one out past his lips weakly, “Y-yes.”

The Master was thrusting into him harshly again and if he would just let go of Akihito’s cock- or move his hand a little…

“Do you want Master to let you come? Ask him nicely like a good boy would.”

He didn’t even hesitate, he couldn’t stand to. “Please! Please let me come, Master. I want to come- so badly! Please let me come. I’ll be good.” he promised and pleaded and begged and if The Master had kept it up he would have even cried if necessary to get what he desperately needed at this point. 

The Master was generous, however, relaxing his hold to allow the boy’s shaft to slip in and out of it with each thrust of his hips to match the timing. He drove the boy hard and without mercy till he was gasping for air and slick all over with sweat. Akihito felt a tightening in his balls and at last his orgasm tore its way up his cock and exploded out with great force that left him screaming and panting. The first wave made him flinch when he managed to spray himself right across his own chin, the rest coating his chest and stomach in thick white spunk. He continued to moan in abandon as his cock throbbed out the last of his load and The Master’s hips faltered as his body clamped down upon him. 

The Master surprised Akihito when he suddenly pulled out of the boy’s abused little ass with a ‘pop’ and grabbed hold of the ring of his collar to pull the boy up. He brought his cock as close as he could, holding the boy still by the ring of the collar as he pumped himself in his fist. Akihito only just realized his intent a half-second before The Master let out a strangled growl and a warm jet of his seed hit Akihito right in the cheek. The boy squeezed his eyes tightly and held perfectly still in shock as he felt another stream follow right behind, arching over his forehead and the bridge of his nose and a final spurt landed squarely upon his lips. Master had never done this to him before. Not to this extent. His back strained as The Master pulled him even closer by the collar, still panting and groaning harshly as the blunt head of his cock smeared the last of his dribbling cum across the boy’s lips till they parted and his tongue flicked out to hesitantly lick the milky fluid from them. 

He didn’t open his eyes, couldn’t as the sperm coating his face oozed down over one of his lids and turned tacky as the air cooled it. He could not see, feeling helpless and vulnerable on a new level as The Master continued to hold him. The master panted wearily as he moved his hand from the ring to the back of the boy’s head and slowly lowered him back onto the mattress. Akihito felt the mattress shift beneath him as The Master moved off of it and listened as the man crossed the room to the bathroom door. 

He wanted to open his eyes. He brought his hands up to wipe at the cum coating him but hesitated. Unwilling to spread it around and make a bigger mess of it. There was a brief sound of water running in the bathroom and Akihito forced himself to lower his hands to his sides and listen intently till it was shut off again and The Master’s footsteps padded back across the floor to the bed. He managed not to flinch when something soft, warm, and damp brushed over his forehead. He recognized instantly that it was a washcloth and sighed in relief when Master continued to wipe at his face. He cleaned off the spunk easily and at length Akihito dared to open his eyes again. 

The Master must have taken the time to clean himself up first, his suit pants were once more up and fastened, his cock tucked away. His jacket still hung off the bed post at the foot of the bed, but his lack of nudity only made Akihito all the more conscious of his own again. The Master stood over him, his touch gentle to the point of reverence and his golden eyes drifted over Akihito’s face and body with a look of pure adoration. The boy could almost be fooled into thinking he was loved when The Master looked at him like that. Almost.

He knew, however, that it wasn’t so. The Master loved himself far more than he could ever have loved anyone else. He had proven that on the day that he had dragged Akihito off of the street and into this room. The second that he had held him down and strapped that collar around his neck. His complete disregard for the boy’s own wants and desires beyond that of sex had been shocking. Akihito supposed he shouldn’t have felt shocked by it at all, however, as he had always known The Master to be a Kumicho*. To become a higher up of the Yakuza at all Akihito supposed one would have to be just the sort of man that The Master was; cold, driven, and utterly selfish. He didn’t ask for what he wanted, he took it. No matter what it was, or who it was. If anyone got in his way of that he crushed them without hesitation or regret. To fight back was to increase his strangle-hold upon whatever it was he wanted. Akihito had realized too late that his issue wasn’t whether or not The Master ever saw him as an equal or not. The issue was whether The Master ever even saw him as a human, and he learned that lesson just as brutally as he did every lesson Master had to teach him. 

The Master’s hard golden eyes continued to span across Akihito’s chest and belly as he cleaned up the passive boy and murmured softly to him in encouragement. “Such a good boy. Just what I need after a long day. You make Daddy very happy when you’re good, Akihito.” A gentle kiss was placed against his lips, The Master smirking down at him before going back to his task of cleaning him. “You’ve been so good lately in fact, I think you deserve a treat. How about I allow you to sleep in my room tonight? Would you like that? To get out of this room at least for the night?” 

Akihito perked up instantly, holding back the urge to scream out his desire for such a thing but the mere thought of being allowed out of the room for so much as an hour caused his heart to pound in his chest with delight. At the same time that a smile escaped him he mentally cursed himself for being so pleased at something that should have been a basic right to him. It wasn’t, however, as he had no rights here and the cold reality of the situation was that this was indeed a huge treat from The Master. 

The Master returned his smile with a small curve of his own lip and grabbed up the lead of the leash in his hand. “Down on all fours, Akihito,” he commanded as he had risen to his feet and tossed his jacket over the arm that held the leash level with his waist. Akihito crawled off of the bed and did as told. He dropped to his hands and knees next to The Master and looked to the sliding panel door with hope for the first time in far too long. He wasn’t even sure just how long he had been here, if it had been weeks or months. He only knew he wanted out of the room bad enough that it didn’t even matter if he could only go as far as the bedroom that it connected to. It was a small victory non the less. 

“Heel,” Master commanded, and moved forward at a slow pace. 

Akihito still had to scramble just a bit to keep up, careful not to go too far ahead or fall too far behind as to pull at the slack of the leash. He didn’t dare to risk punishment in the wake of his reward. The hardest part was not pulling ahead as The Master opened the door and crossed over the threshold into his own master bedroom. Even the feel of the different carpet texture under his hands and the natural light of the moon streaming in through the balcony window stimulated the boy’s deprived senses and Akihito took just a moment of pause and stared out at the city lights longingly. How long since he had gotten to glimpse them? How many times had he feared he never would again. 

The Master’s hand ruffled through his blonde mess of hair and Akihito craned his neck to look up at his owner. The Master continued to smile down as him as he extended a hand to his far side, “Over here, pet,” 

Akihito looked in the direction he indicated, only for his face to fall and his despair seized him once more. He would not be sleeping in The Master’s bed. True to the man’s word, he would merely be sleeping in The Master’s room. The Master’s bed looked just as Akihito remembered it to be, large and wide enough for four, and Akihito remembered for a fact that it was the comfiest thing he had ever gotten to sleep on in his life. Right next to it, however, pinched between the side table and the wall sat a new wire kennel identical to the one inside of Akihito’s own room. That was were he would sleep tonight. 

Too stunned to resist, he allowed Master to lead him over to the kennel. It was only when The Master stooped down and opened up the cage door that Akihito hesitated to enter the confined space. A sharp jerk on his collar broke him of his uncertainty and he forced himself forward into the cramped cage just big enough for him to turn around in if he wiggled a bit. There was a nest of blankets and pillows that were oh so soft and warm that lined the floor of the kennel and The Master hooked his finger through the ring of Akihito’s collar and forced him to lower himself down onto them before he unhooked the leash. “Be a good boy tonight. If you’re not too noisy I can allow this again. Prove to me how good you can be.” 

Akihito nodded his head, but remained passive because he knew that was what The Master expected from him. The Master gave another smile and reached out to run a tender hand over the boy’s side and hip. “That’s my good boy.” He picked up the extra blanket that had been laying folded on top of the cage and shook it out before he reached in and draped it over Akihito’s small figure. It was soft and heavy enough to keep Akihito warm through the night. The Master tucked him in before he closed the door. He clicked the lock into place and cast a final satisfied look over Akihito before he stood up to his full height once more. “It will be nice to have you so accessible to me during the night.”

Akihito shifted around a bit to try to make himself comfortable as The Master retreated back into his own master bathroom to prepare for sleep. Akihito was just thankful that the placement of the cage had left him with a direct view of the balcony doors and the skyline beyond. He stared at it as if he meant to memorize it. So different from seeing it in 2D on his pitiful little TV screen. So real. A small reminder that while he might be alone, he and the little room he was locked away in were not all that was left in the world. It oddly comforted him to be reminded of that again. 

The Master returned from the bathroom all too soon, his work suit exchanged for a terrycloth robe with his initials embroidered onto the chest and his hair wet from the shower. Akihito tried not to directly stare at him as he grabbed a Dunhill from the drawer of the bedside table and a matchbook. He then sat down on the side of his bed with a sigh and smoked in silence. 

Akihito made the effort to not stare, but no such courtesy was returned and he could feel The Master’s eyes on him the whole time he smoked. The only time he looked away was to flick ashes into the marble ashtray next to the lamp that sat on the little table. Akihito wanted to growl at him to stop staring, but didn’t. for the time being he was trapped. If The Master wanted to stare there was nothing he could have done about it. He knew from experience too that there were worse things the master could want to do to him. He let this one go. Hopefully this would be the first step in what would eventually lead to his chance for freedom once more. He would savor each little freedom he was given for now, more and more, until one day when Master lowered his guard just enough. It wouldn’t be soon, but it was foreseeable for the first time since being imprisoned here, and Akihito held that hope close to him as The Master stubbed out his cigarette and climbed into bed. 

“Good night, Akihito.”

He reached over and switched off the lamp, but it only enhanced the natural light that streamed in from the window rather than plunging them into the darkness that Akihito had grown accustomed to. He didn’t care if he didn’t sleep a wink. He did not want to stop looking out at it. He stared unabashedly out at the freedom beyond his prison and felt certain that he would surely know it again one day. He stubbornly refused to believe otherwise. 

End. 

*Yakuza, Japanese mafia  
*Kumicho, Yakuza boss

**Author's Note:**

> Still not sorry.
> 
> Give a Kudos if you enjoyed and be sure to check out my original fantasy work for an even better read! 
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/gp/aw/d/B072YS31YH/ref=tmm_kin_title_0ie=UTF8&qid=1499272740&sr=8-1
> 
> Available in print and ebook on Amazon. Please show your support, thank you!


End file.
